La dualité du trio
by DAD13
Summary: bloody valentine contest "Edward éminent chercheur et sa femme Bella explorent de nouvelles expériences sexuelles afin de pimenter leur couple.La saint valentin sera l'occasion de faire réaliser à l'autre le fantasme de ses rêves.


Concours Bloody Valentine

* * *

**Bloody Valentine One Shoot Contest**

**Cas :** **La dualité du trio.**

**Avocat de la défense :** DAD13

**Suspects :** Bella/Edward ( tous humains.)

**Responsabilité :** les personnages appartiennent à , je ne fais que les mettre en situation. Le monde dans lequel ils évoluent appartient à mon delirium cérébral (lol).

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur:**

**.net/community/Bloody _Valentine_contest/76893/  
**

* * *

En cette année 2070 le doyen de la faculté internationale de Sydney et plus particulièrement le chef du département sciences et technologies du génome humain s' apprêtent à récompenser, pour son remarquable travail sur le clonage humain à but thérapeutique, un de leur plus jeune étudiant Edward Cullen.

Voilà déjà trois ans que malgré les réserves émises par le comité des sages du conseil d'administration de cette prestigieuse université ils avaient pris sur eux d'accepter l'inscription de ce jeune homme d' à peine 17 ans.

Et bien leur en avait pris puisque dans quelques mois il était pressentit pour recevoir la plus haute distinction que puisse rêver un scientifique, le prix Nobel de chimie pour avoir été le premier à développer une technique permettant de créer des clones viables à 100 %.

Quel chemin parcouru pour ce frêle adolescent qui dès le plus jeune age avait une addiction pour la biologie et les mathématiques, aidé il est vrai par un Q.I. de 195 qui lui permit de décrocher la plupart de ses diplômes avec 3 ans d'avance.

Pour l'occasion on avait mis les petits plats dans les grands et une réception suivis d'un banquet avaient été organisés en son honneur.

Il y avait la foule des grands jours.

On pouvait rencontrer ici ou là, un ministre, un ambassadeur, des personnages du show-biz et on annonçait même la venue du secrétaire général de « World Nations Confederation » qui depuis sa création en 2063 remplaçait la vieillissante et inefficace ONU.

Tout ce beau monde assistait à la projection numérique d'une biographie retraçant la vie du jeune prodige.

En coulisse c'était l'effervescence.

Du simple assistant administratif au plus brillant des chercheurs ils avaient tous été réquisitionnés pour l'occasion et ils s' afféraient à rendre cette soirée exceptionnelle et à la hauteur de ce grandiose événement.

Seule ombre au tableau le principal intéressé et sa compagne n'étaient toujours pas arrivés.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

« hum...hum » « Bella...Bella, on va finir par être en retard »

« ok j'arrête alors ? » dit elle en relevant la tête et en me regardant avec son air plein de malices.

« et tu veux que je fasse quoi dans cet état là ? » lui dis-je tout en regardant mon sexe tendu qui dépassait allègrement du bas de ma chemise.

« je ne sais pas moi » me dit elle en rigolant « prends une douche froide »

« tu vas voir ce n'est pas la douche que je vais prendre » répondis-je en la plaquant sur le sol.

Ma langue s'aventura dans sa bouche recherchant une partenaire pour entamer une danse frénétique et sensuelle.

Mes mains s'activaient afin de dégager son string pour permettre à ma virilité de s'introduire en elle.

Elle faisait mine de résister ce qui eut pour effet de m'exciter encore plus et de rendre encore plus fougueuse la pénétration.

Je rentrai d'un seul coup la totalité de ma verge dans ce sexe si doux et si humide que j'en déduisais qu'elle se languissait de ma viril présence.

Elle lova ses jambes autour de mes fesses.

Je commençais des mouvements de va et viens lents mais réguliers tout en cherchant à pousser au plus loin mon sexe au fond de son vagin.

A chaque poussées, elle appuyait un de ses talons sur mes fesses afin de m'encourager à la pénétrer de plus en plus profond et de plus en plus vite.

Ses mains labouraient sans retenue mon dos.

Ses griffures mordaient ma chair et faisaient monter en moi une excitation bestiale qui me faisait encore accélérer mes aller-retour en elle.

Elle se mit à mordiller la pointe de mes seins comme j'aimais à le faire avec les siens.

Elle me regarda, s'amusa de ma surprise et me dit « tu aimes ça Rosalie que je te bouffe les seins ».

Elle savait m'exciter et pimenter nos relations intimes.

Depuis quelques temps nous nous amusions à fantasmer sur le fait que nous puissions faire l'amour à trois, soit avec une autre femme soit avec un autre homme.

Pour les rendre plus crédibles nous avions pris l'habitude de donner les prénoms de nos connaissances à nos fantasmes.

Bella savait qu'un de mes grands fantasmes serait de la voir faire l'amour avec une autre femme et elle savait que je trouvais Rosalie très attirante physiquement.

Je ne pus me retenir plus longtemps et je jouis dans un râle puissant.

Bella, fière de son fait, me regarda et me dit « tu vois, là, on sera moins en retard ».

Elle éclata de rire.

Moi aussi.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Je regardais mon bel étalon enlever ses chaussetteset entrer dans la cabine de douche.

J'étais encore toute excitée malgré l'orgasme que nous venions d'avoir.

Si nous avions eu plus de temps devant nous je l'aurai volontiers suivis sous la douche afin qu'il éteigne le feu qui couvait encore dans mon bas ventre.

Je me disais que si j'avais pu imaginer que cette petite phrase déclenche en lui aussi rapidement la jouissance j'aurai attendu un peu avant de la prononcer.

J'aimais bien ce petit jeu que nous avions instauré entre nous.

Cela nous avez permis d'aborder, sans aucun tabou, tous les fantasmes possibles et inimaginables qui nous trottaient dans la tête sans que cela ne déclenche d'interminables joutes verbales sur fond de jalousie.

Edward savait aussi déclencher en moi de telles réactions et des orgasmes aussi soudain qu'intenses.

Il avait même acheté sur le net un « sex-toys » en silicone pur, presque aussi vrai que nature, qu'il utilisait pour simuler une double pénétration, mon plus gros fantasme.

Il avait encore du mal à accepter certain prénoms, notamment celui de Jacob, mais il faisait des efforts tant par amour que par pur plaisir.

Je pris sa place dans la douche pendant qu'il s'habillait, du moins qu'il se rhabillait car c'était notre deuxième douches de la soirée.

**Salle de réception de l'université.**

La projection du film touchait à sa fin.

Emmet, le frère d' Edward, et Jasper son beau-frère, les deux réalisateurs de cette biographie prirent la parole sous un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Comme à l'accoutumée, dans ce genre de situation, ils remercièrent les personnes les ayant aidé à la réaliser, les deux sociétés audiovisuelles ayant gracieusement prêté le matériel et les parents d' Edward pour avoir mis à leur disposition tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient de son enfance.

L'animateur de la soirée les remercia chaleureusement et appela les parents d' Edward à venir, à leur tour, faire un discours.

Dans son oreille wifi crépitait l'annonce de l'arrivée de la limousine de la vedette de la soirée. « enfin » se dit il au fond de lui.

« mesdames et messieurs j'ai l' honneur de vous présenter Esmée Cullen diplomate et docteur es philosophie et le commissaire Carlisle Cullen responsable régional d' Interpol. ».

Une salve d'applaudissements les accompagna jusque sur la scène où ils prirent place derrière le pupitre pour parler de leur prodigue de fils.

Les applaudissements redoublèrent d'intensité quand ils laissèrent leurs places à Edward.

Ils rejoignirent Bella qui venait de prendre place à la table des invités d'honneur et des membres de la famille.

Alice lui donna un petit coup de coude et lui dit « alors ou étiez vous passé ? Tout le monde commençait à s'inquiéter pour vous »

« rien juste un petit problème de douche... » lui dit Bella en souriant.

« un problème de douche ? » répéta Alice assez surprise.

« disons un problème de pression dans un robinet » lui répondit Bella d'un air coquin.

Alice pouffa discrètement et lui fit un clin d'œil plein de malice.

Rosalie n'avait rien manquait de la conversation de ses deux belles-sœurs et elle aussi sourit.

Le discours d' Edward dura une bonne demi-heure pendant laquelle il expliqua, dans des termes accessibles et compréhensibles par le plus grand nombre, ses travaux et ses recherches futures.

Il reçut avec fierté la récompense de la main de ses deux mentors.

C'était une chaire au tout nouveau département de génétique du célèbre M.I.T du Massachusetts (USA) et un financement de 100 millions de« Goldworld » pour ses recherches futures.

Il semblait ravi de cette récompense et de toutes les perspectives que cela allait lui ouvrir.

Il fut ovationnait pendant 5 bonnes minutes et rejoignit la table d'honneur pendant qu'un spectacle de magie prenait le relais sur la scène.

Un magicien accompagné d'une superbe assistante vêtue d'un pagne de plûmesde paon tenait en laisseun magnifique chatonangora qu'il fit entrer dans une magnifique amphorede l'époque grecque.

Il attacha l'extrémité de la laisse à une des anses de l'amphore et d'un coup de fouet il l'a fit voler en éclats.

Le chaton avait disparu et seule la laisse pendouillait encore attachée à l'anse.

Le public était conquis d'entrée de jeu.

**P.O.V. Edward :**

« la communauté scientifique internationale me fait un immense honneur d'avoir crée ce poste spécialement pour moi et de débloquer le budget le plus important jamais accordé depuis le projet « Mars 2060 » quand penses tu Bella? »

« j'en suis heureuse pour toi » me dit elle d'un air tout à fait sincère « quand dois tu prendre tes nouvelles fonctions ? » demanda t elle.

« pas avant le 20 février prochain, pourquoi ? » lui répondis-je.

« c'est que je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour la saint Valentin et je n'aurais pas voulu que tout soit remis en cause par notre départ. » argumenta t elle.

« quelque chose de spécial ? » répétais je l'air interrogatif.

« c'est une surprise pour te prouver mon amour » dit elle « alors plus de questions et tu verras bien demain soir. Tu peux attendre jusque là quand même, non ? »

« bien sur Bella, je ne suis plus un enfant » lui dis-je en souriant tout en commençant à réfléchir à qu'est ce que pouvez bien être cette surprise.

J'étais heureux, heureux de ce nouveau poste, heureux de la tournure que prenait ma relation avec Bella, heureux du déroulement de cette soirée.

Ce n'est même pas l'arrivée de Jacob, le vaniteux capitaine de football australien de notre université qui allait me gâcher la soirée.

Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il jouissait d'une très bonne réputation auprès des professeurs et que son physique de dieu grec faisait tourner la tête à bon nombre d'étudiantes dont Bella et ma belle sœur Rosalie, moi je le trouvais hautain et lunatique.

Mais peut être que mon jugement était altéré depuis que Bella m'avait raconté avoir souvent fantasmé sur lui en s'imaginant avoir de torrides rapports avec lui dans les douches des vestiaires du campus.

Je l'imaginais sans mal, nue sur le lit, la main entre les cuisses, se caressant tout en imaginant ses bras puissant la maintenir pendant qu'il la posséder dans une levrette endiablée.

Rien que d'y penser j'avais un début d'érection.

Je ne sais pas si c'est de m'imaginer Bella aussi exciter qui déclenchait en moi cette réaction mais il fallut que je pense à autre chose pour que mon sexe ne commence à déformer mon costume.

Belle s'était rendu compte de mon émoi.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Edward semblait gêné.

Je connais cette expression sur son visage.

Tout en posant ma main sur sa cuisse je lui dit « qu'est ce qu'il y mon chéri ? On dirait que quelqu'un ou quelque chose te chagrine »

« heu...heu rien »bafouilla t il comme si je le prenais sur le fait.

Je fis remonter ma main jusqu'à son entre jambe et je constatais qu'il avait une érection naissante.

Naissante mais déjà de belle taille.

« petit cachotier »lui dis-je tout en appuyant sur son sexe pour constater de la dureté de son pénis « c'est qui qui t'excite comme ça ? »

Il rougit comme un enfant pris sur le fait en train de faire une bêtise et me dit: « non rien, enfin toi...c'est toi qui m'ex... »

Je le coupais en lui mettant le doigt sur la bouche « pas de mensonges entre nous si tu n'es pas à l'aise pour en parler ici on en reparlera plus tard. D'accord ? »

Il m'embrassa en guise de réponse.

Rosalie nous dévorait des yeux.

J'espère que personne ne s'en rendra compte.

J'avais, depuis quelques mois, nouait une grande complicité avec mes deux belles sœurs.

J'étais devenue leur confidente et elles savaient aussi prêter attention à mes petites confidences.

Nous partagions nos secrets, nos fantasmes même les plus inavouables.

J'appris ainsi que Rosalie avait déjà trompé Emmet avec Jacob et qu'il baisait comme un dieu.

Elle m'avait décrit leurs ébats dans la bibliothèque du campus et elle m'avait tout bonnement excitée.

Alice bien que d'apparence plus sage avait aussi trompé Jasper mais elle avec deux hommes en même temps qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Leurs fantasmes et leurs expériences vécues avaient éveillé en moi des désirs que je ne soupçonnais ou que je n'osais même pas pouvoir imaginer un jour.

Et la complicité que j'avais développé avec Edward m'avait mis en confiance, tellement en confiance que j'avais décidé de franchir le pas avant que nous décidions de fonder une famille.

J'avais donc décider de tout mettre en œuvre pour que chacun d'entre nous réalise son plus grand fantasme.

Edward voulait me voir le faire avec une autre femme et moi je désirai le faire avec deux hommes mais pas comme Alice.

Moi j'aurai trop culpabilisé si je devais choisir deux inconnus.

Non moi je voulais Edward et Jasper.

Mon amour et mon fantasme.

Celui qui faisait battre mon cœur et celui qui en secret, par son physique, par sa réputation m'attirait sexuellement parlant.

Sachant Rosalie très attirée par Edward il m'avait été assez facile de la convaincre de faire un plan à trois.

Il faut dire qu'elle n'était pas désagréable du tout physiquement et que nous avions pris l'habitude de prendre des bains ou d'aller au sauna ensemble.

Une certaine complicité nous réunissait et bien que je ne sois pas de nature à être attirée par les personnes de mon sexe, je me disais qu'avec elle se serait beaucoup plus facile qu'avec une autre.

Étant très proche nous avions même conclus de tacites accords sur les limites que nous nous imposerions si nous choisissions de franchir le pas et de réaliser le fantasme d' Edward.

La seule chose que je redoutais en fait était de voir ma réaction après.

Surtout si Edward et Rosalie avait des rapports vraiment poussés et intimes.

J'eus plus de difficulté à aborder Jasper.

D 'une part parce que c'est un homme et d'une autre parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il se serve de ça contre Edward pour une question de rivalité masculine mal placée.

D'ailleurs au début il était beaucoup plus partant pour un plan à deux que pour un plan à trois.

Mais je sus trouver les mots justes et après quelques jours il accepta mon plan pour le soir de la saint Valentin.

Donc si tout se déroulait comme je l'avais prévu nous devions la veille faire un plan avec Rosalie et le soir de la fête faire un plan avec Jasper.

J'étais excitée comme une puce rien que de m'imaginer au milieu de mes deux hommes...cela valait bien le sacrifice de partager mon homme pour un soir avec Rosalie et de réaliser ma première expérience bi.

**Salle de réception de l'université.**

La réception touchait à sa fin.

Edward saluait la plupart des convives qui commençaient à quitter la salle de réception.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas enclin à tant de civilité il avait appris que tout bon chercheur n'existe que s'il a les bons budgets.

Et pour lever des fonds il fallait en passer par là.

Il se prêtait donc bien malgré lui à ce petit jeu d'hypocrite qui consiste à avoir un petit mot gentil pour le ministre de, un petit mot pour le député de, un pour le sénateur du...

**P.O.V. Edward :**

Quand l'ascenseur nous déposa au sous-sol du bâtiment et que le chauffeur nous ouvrit les portes de la limousine je fut soulagé.

Me prêter à ce petit jeu m'avait un peu exaspéré. Je sais pourtant qu'il est utile à ma carrière mais bon avec les fonds que l'on venait de me donner j'étais tranquille pour une bonne dizaine d'années.

Je n'avais maintenant plus qu'une chose en tête, préparer au mieux ma surprise de la saint Valentin.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à finaliser les derniers détails et mettre, bien sur, le principal intéressé dans la confidence afin d'être prêt pour ce soir de fête qui allait être inoubliable pour Bella car elle réaliserait enfin son plus grand fantasme, un plan à trois avec un autre homme.

Arrivé à notre domicile, je pris prétexte d'avoir oublier des documents importants à mon labo et je lui dit: « Bella rentres te coucher, je profites de la limousine et du chauffeur pour me rendre de toute urgence à mon bureau car j'y ai oublier des documents de première importance et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un tombe dessus. »

Elle me répondit: « ne soit pas trop long, nous avons un sujet de discussion à terminer, tu te rappelles. » me dit elle en regardant furtivement mon entre-jambe pour me rappeler que je lui devait une explication sur mon excitation de toute à l'heure.

« promis »répondis-je en lui faisant un petit bisous sur la bouche.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison, me salua.

Je dit au chauffeur de prendre la direction du labo.

Arrivé au labo je pris mon mobile et j' appela mon fidèle assistant lui demandant de me rejoindre toutes affaires cessantes.

Il logeait au campus des dernières années et ne mit que 10 minutes à me rejoindre.

« Edward il est 2 heures du mat que t'arrive il ? »

« j'ai un immense service à te demander. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'oserai demander cela... »

C'est seulement vers 06 heures du matin que je rejoint Bella à notre domicile.

Elle était endormie.

Je me déshabillais rapidement et je me glissais dans le lit.

Je mis un peu de temps à m'endormir tant j'étais excité et tant je me languissais de cette soirée que j'avais organisé.

**13/02/2010 domicile d 'Edward.**

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Je fut la première à me réveiller.

Edward dormait encore à mes côtés.

Je l'aurai bien réveillé à ma manière mais il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour ce soir.

Je décidai donc de m'abstenir et je profitais pour me faire couler un bon bain.

Il était 13h00 et je n'avais pas vraiment faim tant je n'étais pas habituer à boire et à manger plus qu'à l'accoutumée comme hier soir.

L'eau du bain était à bonne température et j'en profitais pour me relaxer et pour soigner les détails de mon intimité.

Je voulais être parfaite en tout point pour ces deux soirées.

Cela faisait bien une heure que je barbotais quand j'entendis qu' Edward s'était réveillé.

Comme à son habitude il vint me rejoindre dans la salle de bain et commença à se montrer entreprenant.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à contenir sa fougue et à le persuader que nous aurions tout le temps ce soir, que je voulais cet après-midi faire du shoping avec Rosalie et que je lui avait promis de la rejoindre vers 15h00 et qu'il était déjà plus de 14h00.

Il ronchonna un peu, insista puis se ravisa et alla se préparer un encas dans la cuisine.

Je finis de me préparer et j' appela un taxi.

Après avoir fait un petit bisous d'amour à ma moitié qui pianotait sur son portable tout en discutant au visiophone avec son assistant sur je ne sais quelle expérience je pris mon sac en lui disant à voix basse : « à ce soir »

J'indiquai l'adresse de Rosalie au chauffeur.

Il démarra.

Il ne fallut que 10 minutes pour arriver devant chez elle.

Elle nous attendait.

Elle me rejoint et donna au chauffeur une carte magnétique qu'il passa devant son GPS. L'adresse d'une institut de beauté s'afficha et le trajet apparu sur le pare brise du chauffeur.

« tu verras Bella » me dit elle « c'est une vraie magicienne elle va nous chouchouter »

« ok Rosalie alors allons nous faire belles pour mon homme » lui dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

**P.O.V Edward :**

Parfait tout semblait se passer comme prévu. J'avais hâte d'être demain soir et de voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand elle découvrirait ma surprise.

Il était presque 19h00 et je n'avais pas vu le temps passer tant j' avais passer du temps à expliquer à mon assistant les derniers préparatifs et les derniers conseils afin que tout soit vraiment parfait.

Le visiophone sonna.

C'est un appel provenant du domicile de Rosalie mais c'était le visage de Bella qui apparaissait sur l'écran plasma.

« allo mon amour on arrive à peine de faire les magasins. Emmet n'étant pas là je ne voudrais pas la laisser seule, qu'est ce que tu dirais de nous rejoindre afin que nous dinions avec elle ce soir »

« pas de soucis Bella, je prends une douche, je saute dans un taxi et j'arrive »

« ok alors à de suite »

Je pris un rapide mais bonne douche, j' enfila une tenue plutôt décontractée et je sautais dans le premier taxi passant par là.

Arrivé devant la porte de chez Rosalie, je sonnais à la porte.

Pas de réponses.

Je redonna un coup de sonnette.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Je me dit qu'elles devaient avoir mis la musique et qu'elles ne m'entendaient pas.

La porte n'étant pas verrouillée, je décidais d'entrer.

La maison était plongée dans le noir.

Seul un chemin de bougies éclairant un passage menant vers les escaliers apportait un peu de clarté.

En haut de l'escalier, le chemin menait vers la chambre d'amis.

« Bella ? Rosalie ? » criais-je « où êtes vous ? ».

Pas de réponse.

Je continuais à suivre la clarté.

Arrivée devant la porte de la chambre j' eus un léger temps d'arrêt puis j'ouvris la porte.

Bella était allongée sur le lit, entièrement nue et elle se caressait tendrement.

Je n'en croyait pas mes yeux.

« tu es folle » lui dis je « si Rosalie revient »

Bella me fit signe.

Je m'approchais du lit quand je sentis derrière moi quelqu'un me mettre les mains sur les yeux et me chuchoter dans le creux de l'oreille« surprise. »

C' était la voix de Rosalie.

Je me retournais.

Elle était nue et m'embrassa sur la bouche tendrement puis alla rejoindre Bella sur le lit.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour tout en lui caressant les seins.

Elles me regardèrent et me dirent presque en même temps: « tu viens »

Je ne me fis pas prier même si je l'avoue au début j'ai cru à une blague bien que l'on ne soit pas le premier avril mais la veille de la saint-Valentin.

Je regardais Rosalie. Elle avait vraiment un corps superbe.

Bella est belle mais elle, elle est vraiment sexy et pulpeuse.

J'ai pourtant une nette préférence pour les brunes (_lol moi aussi_) mais j'avais une folle envie depuis longtemps de lui faire l'amour.

La voir là, devant les yeux, nue entrain de se câliner avec Bella... « ouahou » je pense que je vais passer une des plus belles nuit de ma vie.

Les filles s'affairent autour de moi. Je suis surpris par leur complicité. Elles ont l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi.

Bella ôte mon polo pendant que Rosalie délace mais basket afin que je puisse les enlever sans peine.

Elle déboucle ensuite mon 501 et celui-ci ne tarde pas à tomber laissant apparaître mon boxer déjà déformé par une belle érection.

Bella fait courir sa langue de mon cou vers mon bas ventre pendant que Rosalie abaisse délicatement mon boxer libérant ainsi mon pénis.

Les deux filles s'agenouillent devant moi.

Elles ont l'air d'apprécier l'effet quelles me procurent.

Bella saisit mon pénis dans la main et guide tendrement Rosalie pour quelle le prenne dans sa bouche.

Sa bouche est humide et chaude. Ses lèvres sont douces et charnues.

D'entrée de jeu elle joue avec sa langue, elle l'a promène sur ma verge qui essaye de durcir encore me faisant presque souffrir.

Bella se mêle à son jeu et j'ai maintenant leurs deux langues qui jouent avec mon gland et mes testicules.

C'est tout simplement divin.

Les filles s'arrêtent, me regardent et s'embrassent tout en positionnant le bout de mon sexe entre leurs bouches tout en me caressant les fesses et en me malaxant fiévreusement les parties.

J'ai toutes les peines du monde à retenir mon plaisir.

Je couche Bella sur le dos, je lui écarte les cuisses et je plonge directement vers son intimité.

Elle est bouillante de plaisir et ma langue se fixe sur son clitoris.

Elle passe nerveusement ses mains dans mes cheveux et comme à son habitude elle est très réceptive à mes caresses buccales.

Je la pénètre avec ma langue et je savoure son plaisir qui commence à couler le long de ses cuisses.

Rosalie est derrière moi. Elle me caresse tendrement le torse d'une main tout en m'embrassant dans la nuque et de l'autre s'active à masturber mon membre viril.

Je m'écarte légèrement du sexe de Bella comme pour l'inviter à y gouter.

Elle s'exécute et je regarde sa bouche lentement remonter le long des cuisses de Bella jusqu'à son mont de vénus.

Je lui laisse la place et je me positionne au dessus du visage de Bella.

Rosalie après nous avoir fixé tour à tour dans les yeux commence à lécher les lèvres intimes de Bella.

Bella ondule de plaisir sous les succions que prodigue Rosalie à son clitoris.

Je la vois jouir.

Elle m'agrippe et m'embrasse tendrement.

Ma main glisse le long de son corps et je mêle mes doigts à la langue de Rosalie.

Bella gémit de plus en plus fort, elle est proche de l'orgasme.

Je suis moi-même dans un tel état d'excitation que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Je fais le tour de Rosalie et ainsi positionné derrière elle je m'introduit dans son intimité.

Elle a une cambrure incroyable.

Elle se tourne un instant , me regarde droit dans les yeux d'un air vraiment coquin et pousse brusquement en arrière pour enfoncer la totalité de mon sexe dans son vagin.

J'entame une série de va et viens énergiques.

Les deux filles semblent avoir du plaisir.

J'essaye de retenir au maximum mon orgasme et nous jouissons dans un déferlement de cris, de râles et de gémissements.

Nous restons un moment immobile comme pour mieux savourer ces instants de pur plaisir.

Rosalie est la première à se relever. Elle prends Bella par la main en lui disant: « allez à la douche ».

La douche est une douche à l'italienne tout en marbre. Elle est assez grande pour nous trois.

Après un court instant nous reprenons nos jeux amoureux de plus belle.

La nuit sera vraiment torride. Au delà de mes plus folles espérances.

Bella avait su me surprendre mais demain soir je la surprendrais à mon tour et j'espère qu'elle passera une aussi bonne nuit que celle que je viens de passer.

Mort de fatigue je m'abandonnais dans les bras de Morphée ou plutôt dans les bras de mes deux amantes d'un soir.

**P.O.V. Bella :**

Comme à mon habitude je fut la première à me réveiller.

Edward et Rosalie étaient encore lovés l'un contre l'autre et mon bras était passé autour d'eux.

J'eus le plus grand mal à me dégager sans les réveiller. La vue de leurs corps nus blottis l'un contre l'autre aurait eut de quoi me rendre folle de jalousie mais après la nuit que nous venions de passer je trouver au contraire la scène assez attendrissante.

Et dire que nous nous étions fixées des limites.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le petit joint fumé dans l'après-midi ou si c'est le fait d'un expérience nouvelle ou une combinaison des deux mais nous avons fait l'amour sans retenue et sans aucun tabou.

Je me revois encore dans la douche gouter à mon tour aux saveurs de l'intimité de Rosalie pendant qu' Edward me faisait l'amour par derrière. Je nous revois toutes les deux nous embrasser tout en suçant son pénis qui n'avait jamais été aussi gros...rien que dit repenser je replongerai volontiers dans cet univers lubrique.

Je n'avais pour ça ,je pense, qu'à les réveiller et ils seraient à coup sur partant pour de nouvelles joutes sexuelles.

Mais il fallait savoir raison garder et ne pas s'aventurer sur un chemin périlleux à l'issue incertaine.

Je décidais qu'une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien.

Edward ne tarda pas à me rejoindre.

Il m'embrassa tendrement, me remercia et s'excusa d'avoir pris autant de plaisir à faire l'amour avec Rosalie.

Il semblait sincère mais ce que j' apprécia le plus c'est qu'il évite de me dire qu'il m'aimait.

Je pense que je l'aurais mal pris surtout venant de lui.

Lui qui ne le disait que très rarement j'aurai trouvé déplacé qu'il le dise ce matin là justement.

Rosalie se leva à son tour.

Elle nous rejoint dans la cuisine.

Nous étions un peu honteux et nous restions là sans dire un mot.

Nous éclatâmes de rire nous voyant aussi ridicule.

Nous décidâmes de faire un pacte et dorénavant de nous comporter comme si rien n'était arrivé.

Nous avions convenu de ne rien regretter mais chacun continuerai de vivre son couple et sa propre histoire d'amour.

Je profitais qu'ils terminaient leur petit déjeuner pour envoyer un sms à Jasper pour lui confirmer de venir chez nous ce soir vers 23h00.

**P.O.V Edward :**

Pendant que Bella aidait Rosalie à ranger la chambre d'amis, j'en profitais pour contacter mon assistant.

Je lui confirmer qu'il fallait que la surprise soit disponible pour ce soir 23h00 à mon domicile.

Il me dit qu'il l'apporterait lui même.

Dès que Bella fut prête et après avoir chaleureusement remercié Rosalie nous prîmes un taxi pour nous rendre chez mes parents qui avaient tenu à nous inviter à manger.

Il était 13h00 et nous étions comme d'habitude en retard.

Malgré le généreux pourboire donné au chauffeur de taxi il fallut presque une heure pour arriver chez eux.

Après un succulent repas nous sommes allés marché un peu dans le parc jouxtant la propriété de mes parents.

Ce n'est qu'en fin d'après midi que nous sommes rentrés chez nous.

Allongés sur le canapé devant la cheminée nous sommes restés là sans parler, sans bouger pendant une bonne heure.

Bella fut la première à rompre le silence.

« alors ? » dit elle

« alors quoi ? » lui dis-je

« tu rigoles ou quoi? »je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as éprouvé, ce que tu as ressentis et n'oublies pas les détails croustillants.

Je souris et je lui dit « c' était tout simplement parfait. Au delà de mes plus folles espérances »

« ha bon et c'est tout ? » répondit elle.

« toi aussi tu as été parfaite je n'aurais jamais cru que tu sois capable de te lâcher comme ça »

« alors imagines » me dit elle « quand nous réaliserons mon fantasme »

Je fut surpris quelle aborde le sujet. Avez elle deviné quelque chose? Mon assistant avait il été trop bavard ?

« tu m'écoutes? »me dit elle.

« oui...oui » lui dis-je.

« oui tu m'écoutes ou oui tu m'imagines ? » insista t elle.

« je t'imagines. Après ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit je t'imagine sans aucun mal »

Elle se leva m'embrasse et me dit « allez, pas le temps de trainer j'ai réservé un super resto pour 20h00 »

« un resto ? »dis-je surpris « mais je croyais que l'on aller se faire un petit repas en tête à tête au coin du feu.

J'avais même gardé une bonne bouteille pour cette occasion. »

« il y aura d'autre occasions » dit elle en me tirant par la main.

Cela chamboulait pas mal mon plan.

Il fallait que je me débrouille pour que l'on soit rentrer pour 23h00, 23h30 au plus tard sinon ma surprise tomberait à l'eau.

La soirée au restaurant semblait interminable.

C'était l'affluence des grands soirs. A ma grande surprise Bella semblait au moins tout aussi pressée que moi.

Elle me dit « choisissons seulement un plat et un dessert sinon nous allons sortir l'année prochaine de ce restaurant »

«comme tu veux Bella » dis-je l'air de rien.

**P.O.V. Assistant 22h58 : **

Voilà le domicile d' Edward.

Tiens c'est bizarre tout est éteint comme s'il n'y avait personne à la maison.

Heureusement que j'ai toujours le double de secours dans ma boite à gants. Il me les a confiées car il ne sait jamais ou il met ses clefs.

Je ne sais plus le nombre de fois ou je suis venu lui ouvrir la porte de sa propre maison.

Il était 22h45, j' étais un peu en avance.

J'ouvris la maison et je déposais la surprise dans la salle de billard comme convenu.

Je pris soin de vérifier que tout serait prêt pour 23h00.

En refermant la porte je vis une voiture arriver.

Je me précipitais dans le jardin de peur qu' ils arrivent.

Ce n'était pas eux, surement le voisin.

Je pris ma voiture.

**P.O.V. Jasper 23h07 :**

Voilà c'est là.

Si ce que ma dit Bella est exact je dois trouver une clef sous le pot a gauche des escaliers.

Bien qu'un peu hésitant au début j'avoue que je suis tout excité et je me languis déjà de baiser avec Bella.

Le trio c'est pas spécialement mon truc bien qu'avec mon pote de l'équipe de foot on en ai déjà fait pas mal mais là rien que de pouvoir baiser la femme de mon meilleur ennemi, quel pied.

En plus j'ai mis mes lunettes équipées d'une micro caméra digitale wifi.

Demain sur le net il y aura du grand spectacle, je vois déjà les gros titres parler du scientifique plus doué pour les chiffres que pour satisfaire sa belle....j'en jubilais d'avance.

Tiens voilà le fameux pot de fleur. Je prends la clef et j'ouvre la porte.

Il y a de la lumière par là, je vais aller voir.

C'est une salle de billard. C'est marrant faire ça dans une salle de billard. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle rêve de plusieurs queues...

« Edward ?? » tiens que fait il là tout seul ? Où est Bella ? A l'heure qu'il est ils devaient être en train de faire l'amour.

Edward se tourna vers moi, il semblait un peu dans un état second et me dit: « que faites vous là? Vous n'êtes pas Bella? »

Il a fumé ou quoi ?

« non Edward c'est Jasper, Bella m'a invitée à venir boire un coup avec vous » lui dis-je.

« Jasper ? » « Jasper ?» répéta t il plusieurs fois. « je ne connais pas de Jasper » « veuillez sortir immédiatement d'ici ou je vous jette dehors » cria t il.

« et vieux tu déconnes ou quoi ? T'es vraiment encore plus déjanté que ce que l'on raconte sur le campus » lui dis-je tout en me moquant de lui.

Il saisit une des queues de billard et se dirigeait vers moi menaçant.

« poses ça Edward tu vas de faire mal » lui dis-je tout en sortant mon cran d'arrêt.

Il essaya de me taper avec puis se jeta littéralement sur moi. J'eus le mauvais réflexe de me protéger en mettant mon couteau en avant.

Il s'empala littéralement dessus.

Dans le corps à corps qui s'en suivit je lui porta un ou deux coups supplémentaires et d'une prise de judo je le fis passer à travers la baie vitrée.

Il y avait du sang partout. J'en avais de la tête au pied.

Je pris conscience qu'il valait mieux que je m'enfuis. Personne ne croirais mon histoire et personne ne voudrait croire que j'avais juste voulu me défendre.

**P.O.V. Voisin d' Edward 23h15 :**

« chérie tu attends le raffut qu'ils font les voisins ?»

« tu es sur que ce vacarme provient de chez Edward, c'est bizarre on ne les a jamais entendu »

« si si chérie il y a même de la lumière dans une des pièces et on dirait que deux personnes se disputent. »

« allons voir et prends le mobile et ton arme on ne sait jamais »dis mon épouse l'air un peu angoissée.

Arrivé devant la maison un cri presque inhumain se fit entendre et un homme passa à travers une des baies vitrée.

Ma femme hurla de terreur.

Edward gisait sur la pelouse, un couteau planté dans l'abdomen.

Un homme s'enfuit par la porte.

Je tirais dans sa direction mais sans succès.

Après avoir repris mon calme je dis à ma femme d'appeler la police et les secours pendant que j'essayais de ranimer se pauvre Edward.

**23h30 P.O.V Carlisle :**

Je n'ai jamais aimé les coups de téléphone nocturnes.

« oui c'est moi »

« comment....mon fils....poignardé......non pas possible.....mort..... j'arrive »

Esmée était écroulée dans les escaliers.

Elle avait tout entendu.

Je pris un instant pour la réconforter, j'enfilais la première tenue qui trainait et partis en trombe en direction de la maison de mon fils toutes sirènes hurlantes.

**23h45 domicile d' Edward Officier de permanence :**

Plusieurs dizaine de voitures de police et de secours sont sur place.

Les journalistes toujours à l'écoute des scanners de la police sont déjà sur place. Le scoop de l'année. Edward Cullen est connu dans le monde entier.

Malgré un imposant cordon de sécurité les badauds et les reporters se disputaient les meilleures place.

Les techniciens de la police scientifique sont déjà sur place et font toutes les constatations d'usage.

En tant qu'officier de permanence on m'a prévenu de l'arrivée imminente de Cullen Père.

D'ailleurs celui ci arrive et manque d'écraser la moitié de la foule masser autour du jardin.

Il se précipite vers la dépouille de son fils.

Je l'intercepte afin de préserver la scène de crime, de le calmer et de lui dire les premiers éléments tangibles que nous avons.

J'ai du mal à le raisonner mais il revient rapidement à la raison.

« votre fils est décédé suite à trois coups de couteau dans le ventre et le thorax après s'être battu avec un seul assaillant » « nous attendons d'une seconde à l'autre le résultat du scanner infrarouge sur les empruntes relevées sur la scène du crime »

« êtes vous sur que c'est bien mon fils » me dit il.

« oui monsieur le scanner biométrique est formel c'est bien lui »

Un technicien nous interrompit « excusez moi messieurs mais j'ai le résultats pour les empruntes »

« je pris son mini PC et je vis apparaître sur l'écran l'identité et la photo du suspect : « Jasper Hale »

« envoyez immédiatement son signalement à toutes les patrouilles et qu'une unité se rende chez lui et chez toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'aider. »

« transmettez aussi au bureau d'interpol » ajouta monsieur Cullen « je vais donner l'ordre de détacher 15 agents pour vous aider »

**P.O.V. Bella au restaurant 23h50 :**

« demandes l'addition Edward, je vais aux toilettes » dis-je en me levant un peu énervée tant le service fut interminable ce soir.

Arrivée dans les toilettes je pris le temps d'envoyer un sms à Jasper pour lui dire que nous arriverons dans 10 minutes et qu'il ne perde pas patience « Jasper, tu verras tu n'auras pas fait tout ca pour rien promis, Bella »

Edward m'attendais debout il avait enfin eut l'addition il paya, récupéra ma veste et mon sac et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« j'ai hâte d'être à la maison »lui dis je en mettant ma tête sur son épaule.

Le taxi approchait de la maison quand le chauffeur nous dit: «je ne pense pas pouvoir aller plus loin avec tous ces véhicules de police en travers de la route. »

Effectivement, deux pâtés de maison avant notre domicile deux véhicules de patrouille faisaient un barrage filtrant ne laissant passer semble t il que les véhicules officiels.

Edward paya le taxi et me dit: « cela nous fera du bien de faire quelques pas avant de rentrer »

Plus nous approchions de chez nous et plus il y avait de gyrophares.

Edward semblait un peu inquiet. Je lui dit: « pourquoi t'inquiètes tu? »

« heu pour rien c'est juste que j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment »dit il tout en essayant de regarder au loin.

En plus des nombreux gyrophares il y avait un nombre importants de mini van de télés locales et nationales et que dire du nombre de badauds massés un peu de partout.

A l'approche de la foule je demandais à un couple qui semblait s' en éloigner:« excusez moi mais vous savez ce qui se passe svp? »

« il semble qu'une grosse légume, un scientifique ait été assassiné dans sa maison, du moins c'est ce que tout le monde dit » répondirent ils.

«tu entends ça Edward un meurtre dans notre quartier » dis je d'un air excité.

Edward ne répondit pas il pressait le pas en direction de l'attroupement.

**P.O.V. Carlisle 23h54 :**

« officier il faut lancer aussi un avis de recherche sur Bella l'épouse de mon fils. Ils devaient passer la soirée ensemble ce soir »

Un message crépita dans nos oreillettes: « la carte de la victime vient d'être utilisée dans un restaurant du centre ville. »

L' officier donna ses ordres dans la foulée: « dirigez une patrouille vers ce restaurant attention le suspect est armé et présumé très dangereux.»

Je décidais d'avertir le reste de la famille.

L'officier était compétant et je en voulais pas avoir l'air d'interférer dans son travail.

Il valait mieux je pense concentrer mon énergie à retrouver Bella.

Pour cela j'allais avoir besoin du reste de la famille et de nos amis les plus proches.

L'officier venait vers moi il me dit: « le suspect est retranché dans sa maison. Les forces d'interventions vont lancer l'assaut pour le déloger. C'est je pense une questions de minutes. »

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle »lui dis-je « Espérons que ce ne soit pas trop tard pour Bella.»

**P.O.V. Edward 23h58 :**

« Bella » «Bella » « il semble que tout ce ramdam soit chez nous »

« chez nous?? »s'écria t elle.

Je pouvais lire l'inquiétude et l'angoisse sur son visage.

On se frayait un chemin à travers la foule. Je reconnu la voiture de mon père.

Bella fut la première à le voir elle cria : « monsieur Cullen, monsieur Cullen c'est moi Bella »

Il fit signe aux agents de la laisser passer.

J'en profiter pour passer aussi.

Il se jeta dans mes bras en criant. Il avait les yeux rougeoyant de larmes.

« Vivant, tu es vivant » me dit il en me tenant par les épaules.

Un officier et un agent venaient eux aussi un scanner biométrique à la main vers moi. Ils passèrent leur scanner et en conclurent que j'étais bien moi.

Je compris d'où provenait la méprise mais comment m'expliquer.

Comment expliquer devant tout ces officiers et devant mon père pourquoi j'avais au mépris de toutes les lois bioéthiques réalisé un clone de moi-même.

Comment expliquer à tout ce monde que je voulais en fait offrir à ma bien -aimé un plan à trois mais avec un double de moi-même car au fond de moi j'aurais été fou de jalousie de la partager avec quelqu'un.

Comment m'expliquer avec Bella après la splendide nuit qu'elle a eut le courage de m'offrir.

Comment …...

Mon père m'interrompit et me dit « c'est tu pourquoi Jasper est il venu tuer ton clone ?»

Je ne m'étais même pas posé la question tellement j'étais obnubilé par le fait que je doive m'expliquer sur le pourquoi d'un clone de moi-même.

Je répondis que non, que je ne me connaissais aucun ennemi et que je n'avais aucune idée sur le fait que Jasper soit venu chez nous ce soir.

« et toi Bella? »lui demandais-je.

A sa tête je compris qu'elle avait la réponse.

« Papa, officier » dis-je « pourrait on aller discuter de tout cas à l'intérieur? »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella raconta sa version des faits, expliquant nos petits jeux et la soirée qu'elle avait organiser ce soir.

Puis ce fût mon tour.

Je compris que mon clone avait réagit à l'intrusion de Jasper comme une agression et que comme tout individu il a voulu protéger sa propriété privée. L'arrestation de Jasper permettra d'éclaircir le déroulement des faits de façon plus précise.

Mon père nous conseilla d'appeler un bon avocat et il put convaincre l'officier de ne pas nous amener au commissariat ce soir mais de nous convoquer demain pour établir les PV et demander audience au procureur général pour savoir s'il y aurait des poursuites contre nous ou pas.

Nous nous sentions honteux et ridicules.

Une fois tout seul dans notre maison , nous allions surement avoir une longue discussion et que dire de la journée qui nous attendait demain dans le bureau du procureur général....

mais tout cela c'est surement pour une autre histoire.......


End file.
